


Two Heads and a Heart

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine had to end up in that car at the wedding somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads and a Heart

Kurt slammed the door of his car shut, looking around the parking lot to see if any of his friends had arrived yet. He froze as his eyes landed on a Prius. An unfamiliar Prius. With a very familiar ass sticking out of the back seat, begging to be touched. His breath hitched in his chest and his pants started to tighten. 

_Trust him,_ his cock was telling him.

 _You can’t,_  his brain retorted.

 _You can,_ his heart replied.

Kurt closed the gap between them quickly. “New car?” he asked, his voice somehow managing to come out fairly normal. Blaine started, nearly bumping his head on the roof in his haste to extricate himself from the vehicle.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, his eyes lighting up as the raked up and down Kurt’s body, boring into him like lasers, finally settling on his neck. That had always been his favorite spot.

_This should feel wrong. We’re done. Over._

"What happened to the DeLorean?"

Blaine winced. “Cooper came home and borrowed her to run some errands. Totaled it.”

Kurt grimaced. “He okay?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Not a scratch. Which is good. But.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. It’s hard to let go of things that matter.”

Blaine smiled, his eyes going distant, almost looking sad. “Yeah.”

Kurt knew he needed to lighten the mood. “Too bad, lots of good times in that car. Prius got a name?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nah, haven’t gotten any inspiration yet.”

Kurt nodded towards the still open backseat. “What do you say we christen her then?” Blaine eyes widened, filled with hope and something more and Kurt knew this was a bad idea and there had to be a million of reasons they shouldn’t do this but there was only one that they should.

Blaine.

His ex’s lips were still stuck slightly apart, tantalizingly lush. He was breathing heavy and he just looked so adorable in that tie and… “God, I could just kiss you right now,” Kurt breathed out in a rush, surprised at his own forwardness.

Blaine’s mouth quirked into a cocky smile. “Maybe you should.”

 _He cheated,_ said his brain.

 _You want him,_ said his cock.

 _You love him. You trust him. Forgive him,_ said his heart.

 _Not yet,_ said his brain.

He took a step closer, almost leaning in, Blaine’s breath starting to speed up and match his own…

"Blaine! There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!"  
Blaine groaned softly before slipping into his outward, non-aroused persona. Kurt felt torn between snapping at the intruder or being relieved at the interruption. So he said nothing.

"Hi Tina," Blaine greeted.

"Hi Blaine-Blaine, oh, hi Kurt. Just wanted to make sure my date was here in one piece."

Kurt bristled at that. Her date. Please. He asked her as a friend. That girl needed a reality check.

 _What is it to you? He’s your ex,_ the pesky brain interceded.

 _He likes me, so back off,_ said his cock.

 _He matters,_ his heart added.

Blaine grinned, shrugging and doing that little eyebrow raise thing that drove Kurt insane. “I’m here. We’ll be along in a minute, we just have to finish our conversation.”

"Oh?" Tina asked, not looking pleased.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, not missing a beat. "We were just comparing notes. About Burt. Kurt just wanted to make sure he wasn’t hiding anything from him so he wouldn’t worry."

"Oh, okay." Tina replied. "See you inside."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kurt smirked at Blaine judgmentally. “My dad? Really Blaine?”

His ex shrugged. “Cut me some slack, most of my blood isn’t going to my brain right now…” He flushed. “I mean, I didn’t.”

Kurt stepped closer again. “Yeah, you did.”

Still blushing, Blaine nodded, his chin tucked under as he looked up at Kurt coyly. “Yeah, I did.”

Kurt placed a hand on the edge of the car roof, trapping Blaine between his arms and his body. “Why don’t we take care of that?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Kurt…we’re in a parking lot. At a church…”

Kurt leaned closer, Blaine’s cologne (the one Kurt had bought him for his birthday last year) wafted up towards his nose, wrapping him in the familiar, spicy scent. And Blaine. “Don’t care.” He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against Blaine’s, taking, taking, taking, as if he were a parched man wandering in the desert and Blaine held the last drops of water…

That gave him an idea.

"Come on, inside," he urged, flashing back briefly to that night so long ago, unable to comprehend how things had changed so drastically. Blaine nodded, going willingly, sitting down on the edge of his seat and scooting back until he was far enough in for Kurt to scamper after him, shutting the door quickly.

Kurt paused, looking down at Blaine underneath him, panting and open and loving and-

 _He hurt you. But you love him_ , his brain finally remembered.

 _If I don’t get any action soon, I’m gonna die,_ his cock begged.

 _You love him. Trust him. Trust yourself,_ said his heart.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, suddenly hesitant, fear crossing his features, worried Kurt was going to run away. But he wasn’t.

Kurt smiled down at him softly, reverently. “It’s time,” he whispered as he rocked his hips forward, swallowing Blaine’s moans in a hungry kiss.


End file.
